


Of Oxen, and Rabbits

by Irradiated_Demigod



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Are you still reading the tags?, Comfort/Angst, Distraction from impending doom sex, F/F, Light Angst, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post-Corypheus, Pre-Trespasser, Sera Being Sera, Sera almost being serious, Shameless Smut, You Have Been Warned, physical love, sad undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irradiated_Demigod/pseuds/Irradiated_Demigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anchor is spreading, Asa Addar knows it, tries to ignore the pain, ignore the fact she knows it's slowly consuming her. There's only one person who she can spend time with without them asking about it, and she decides to get her. She just needs to forget. Forget that she's the Inquisitor, forget that her own hand has become her enemy. Just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Oxen, and Rabbits

It was the middle of the night, and, even then, she couldn't get any relief. She woke up to biting her own tongue, thrashing as her left arm ignited along with the Anchor. Every nerve, far higher up her arm than it had been before. She was wearing nothing, after wearing armor all day, it felt good to be bare. Only a thin sheet draped over her form. She stared at the glow, twisting it's way around her hand, starting up her wrist. Corypheus was gone. Solas was gone. Blackwall had gone to the Wardens. Leliana had become Divine. Cullen was still fighting the withdrawl, and the Mages had recreated the College of Enchanters. So much was going on, so many people wanted to meet her. It was maddening. And then there was this. Only Sera knew, and that was primarily for the fact she'd seen her naked so many times already, and wasn't blind. She could see the spread, and worried.

The Qunari stared at the Mark for a few more moments, her fingers drifting over her abdomen as she sat up. She needed her. That elf that annoyed most, and was adored or tolerated by some. Loved by one. She was on her feet, throwing a robe on, too short, another thing taylored by someone in Orlais prior to knowing what she was. It was indecent, and she needed that too. It was after midnight, most people would be asleep, and the night owls probably wouldn't know who she was, at least after she had wrapped her glowing hand in bandages and snuck out. Into the main hall, which was unoccupied, and out the main door, down the steps. A few people were out, none spared her a second glance.

She had considered just walking into the tavern, but odds were someone else would be there. So she climbed onto the roof where she had often spoke with her elven lover, and snuck in through her window. There lay the blonde, curled into a ball, and snoring. She wasn't the Inquisitor right now, as far as she was concerned. She knelt down, dragging the fingers of her right hand down Sera's side, between the elf's thighs. "Sera.", she whispered, kissing up her neck from her shoulder, her lips against her ear as she palmed at her clothed core gently, "Wake up." A grumble was the response, then a soft hum, "Shiny...I was just having a wonderful dream about you..." The Qunari grinned lightly, scooping her up under her knees and behind her back, "Let me get you back to my quarters and you can tell me all about it."

The journey back was shorter. She needed this. Up the stairs, through the doors, it all blurred into one thing: A waste of time. She wanted this. Needed this. She didn't hear a peep from Sera, but a single glance, and she saw the grin. And then she felt it, her robes parting just enough to grant entrance to the elf woman's hand. At that, Asa paused, just outside the door behind which lay the last flight of stairs up to her room. She leaned Sera against the wall, taking just enough weight off that she felt comfortable pressing toward the touch, rolling her hips, but there was only so much one could do while being held up, and it wasn't enough. She pressed onward, taking the stairs three at a time even with Sera in her arms.

That's when she set the elf down, and drew her shirt up over her head in one fluid motion, driving a kiss home as her robe was opened, the exposure was welcome. She pressed her hands against Sera's sides, kneading the soft flesh for a moment, appreciating the closeness and the taste of the elf's tongue before pulling herself back and crouching. She kissed along the blonde's abdomen, lower and lower until she was digging her face between her thighs, while her lover took hold of her horns, her voice restrained and quiet. She would've kept at it, even with Sera's pants in her way, but she was pulled up into another kiss. Her robe fell away, and she felt the bandage as it was unwrapped. Then it happened. Almost happened.

"Shiny, your-", but Asa was having none of that. She couldn't take it, not from her of all people. She needed to be strong, and that's what she'd be. Her lover's wrap was pulled away, and her pants pushed down before she could continue. "Shh.", she told Sera, touching her lips with her non-glowing digits, pushing her back onto the bed. No worrying. No wondering. Sera moved herself back, her gaze fixed on Asa's face rather than her hand. She was smiling up at the Qunari like a child opening their biggest present on their name day, it was absurdly arousing to be looked at with such excitement.

She slid her left leg between Sera's pressing her moist cunt against the woman's leg, rubbing herself against it even as she lifted the elf's left leg up to rest on her shoulder. She couldn't say she was surprised to find the rogue flexible, but she wasn't thinking about that now. All that mattered was this. Fuck the Mark. Fuck Solas running off. Fuck the Wardens. Fuck Orlais. Fuck the Free Marches. Fuck everyone and everything. She lowered herself, a shiver running down her spine at the first contact, kissing Sera's shin, ankle, her foot, every inch of her she could touch. Beneath her, Sera was gripping Asa's thigh with her left hand, the right one of her breasts.

Naturally, her free hand drifted up her lover's body, her thumb brushed against the nipple of her left breast, pinching the sensitive nub lightly. She could feel the heat that was mashed against her own, and began moving slowly, grinding her core down on the other's, biting back her own moans as she finally reached the level of attention she needed to forget. It reminded her of the time Sera had grabbed hold of her horns, and, literally, rode her face. Anyone who said partial asphyxiation was terrifying had never been in a position where someone they loved was doing the asphyxiating.

She started to pick up speed, the initial rubbing turning to full-on thrusting. She released Sera's leg, and felt it immediately coil around her waist. She became aware that she was not the only one moving as she leaned over Sera. Her fingers found the elf's ass, gripping tightly as her hips continued to move rhythmically against the elf's body. A distraction with someone she cared for, loved, was what she had been searching for, but she was becoming so enraptured in her task that her senses seemed to fail her at times. Hearing, feeling, smelling, tasting without sight, feeling, smelling, tasting, and seeing without sound. The sounds they were making, between their mouths and their sexes smashing and grinding together, the taste of Sera's tongue and sweat, the slickness of her body under her fingers, her expressions, and the smell, Maker, that scent that was so sweet and intoxicating. She was lost in it, in her, in the fusion of pain and pleasure that came from being with her in such a rough manner.

The approaching orgasm, the finger nails in her back, the voice in her ear. She gathered what little thought remained to her, the speed of her movements hitting their max, and a name tore from her as a name tore from her lover. All that she was, for those moments, became her orgasm, her body spasming as the one beneath her replied in kind. It took her more than a couple minutes to recover, barely braced against the bed, pressed against Sera. The exhaustion crept into her limbs as the pain in her back became suddenly apparent. Lines crept across her flesh from where Sera's fingers had been dug into to where they were dug in now, though that tension soon left the elf's hands, each arm dropping to the bed as the blonde laughed in a half-daze. "Woahohohoho...that was...that was something else...", Sera said, pulling Asa into a kiss that felt half-asleep, just like hers did. She didn't even have the energy to roll over after that, pushing her legs out, sliding off Sera enough to ensure she could still breath.

As distractions went, this was the best kind, entwining her legs with the elf's, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist, her head against the other's. She didn't even think about her hand, it didn't matter, and it was hidden beneath the elf's form. And she was too tired to care. Her nose she pressed into the elf's hair, inhaling slowly, falling asleep to the scent of flowers, sweat, sex, and Sera.


End file.
